Treasure Hunt
by The Yogurtcup
Summary: When Jack leaves Angelica on the island, he expects her to stay there. However, Angelica has some valuable information: there actually is treasure. Now, forced to bring Angelica back with him, Jack ventures off on a journey to find this mysterious and precious treasure. Jack and Angelica encounter twists and turns along the way, while they also mend their broken relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Angelica stared into the dark brown eyes of Jack Sparrow. "I love you," she said quietly.

"As do I. Always have, always will," the scruffy pirate replied back. The two edged their heads slightly towards each other, so close to making contact. Slyly, Angelica reached into the worn pocket of Jack's leather coat and silently pulled out his prize compass. She slid it up the sleeve of her blouse, proud of herself for her deceptiveness. As their lips were about to meet, Jack interrupted their precious moment. "I gotta go," he said hurriedly, running towards his boat. Angelica was overcome with a wave of disgust, betrayal, disappointment, and anger.

"JACK!" Angelica yelled, desperate for him to come back, "JACK!" She suddenly spotted the pistol that Jack had abandoned her with. She dug it out of the sand and cocked the trigger. "You can do this, Angelica," she told herself," you can shoot him down with one shot." She grit her teeth, concentrating. She released the bullet, watching it miss Jack and plummet into the water.

"You missed me, love," Jack said mockingly. He continued to row away, no matter how much Angelica's pleads tempted him to go back. He wanted to turn around, but he knew that after his boat would hit the sand, Angelica would kill him in a heartbeat. Jack didn't leave her on this island to die, he left her here so that she wouldn't die. He wasn't going to say anything if Angelica happened to decide to shoot herself. He sadly smiled and continued rowing away. "Don't worry, love," he said to himself, but talking to a still screaming Angelica, "you'll find me one day, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and rowed farther away, never turning around again.

Angelica collapsed to the ground, her knees hitting the sand. She felt tears poking their way into the corners of her eyes. Her vision started going blurry. "Don't cry Angelica," she told herself, "if anyone should be crying, it should be Jack." When she said his name, Angelica immediately felt angry, yet desperate to see him. Her one chance at getting him back, she blew it. She wanted him. He was the one who mentored her into being a con-artist. Their history went back so far. Although most of the time it was spent arguing, they always had a special relationship that was hard to understand. Angelica was most likely the one to start an argument, so that probably factored in to why Jack left her. Angelica could still remember the first time they met. She was in her mid-twenties and he was about thirty. He had thrown himself into her bedroom in the Spanish convent by leaping through the window. When he introduced himself, Angelica swore that she would never forget his words. "'Hello, love. I am the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. I was looking for a brothel, but I seemed to have found a better place instead.'" Angelica quoted his words under her breath. Back then, he didn't have a ridiculous haircut and he seemed to be cleaner in a way. Maybe not as much rum drinking. That first night, as soon as Angelica met Jack, he took her out of the convent and led her to a nearby beach. It was almost a date, but all Jack talked about was his ship. Angelica could almost remember the conversation.

"Yes, my Pearl is one of the best ships you will ever see." Jack had said, smiling and pointing to a large boat floating by the dock.

"Wow," Angelica had nothing else to say. She didn't know what to say. She had never seen a pirate in her life. Well, maybe her father when she was a baby, but she could hardly recall that.

"You don't seem to know a lot about being a pirate, do you, love?" Jack had asked, a smirk on his face.

"No," Angelica stuck with one word answers. Although she was completely star struck by Jack, she didn't know what his plans for her were. She didn't want to give too much away about herself.

"Well, how would you like to escape this nasty, old place and come with me? Believe me, I can teach you a few things about sailing," he winked, which only caused Angelica to be even more suspicious.

"Um, yes, please," Angelica had smiled slightly.

"Great," Jack said. Angelica remembered Jack standing up and offering Angelica his hand, "come with me."

"Maybe it's for the best," Angelica snapped back into reality, "maybe seeing me was…too much for him to handle." She shook her head. Who was she kidding? He didn't love her. This island was the proof. Looking out into the ocean, she could see that Jack's boat was just a small speck in the distance. He wasn't turning back now. Angelica stood up, brushing the sand off of her pants. She pulled out the compass and opened the black and gold lid, admiring the shine. Her finger rubbed against the sharp edge, taking in every detail of the metallic surface. The red arrow pointed north, the same direction Jack had sailed away. Angelica was confused for a second, then remembered what Jack said about the compass. "Don't worry, Jack Sparrow. You will have to come crawling back to me soon enough," she said, a slight smile peeking across her lips.

. . . . . . . . .

Jack Sparrow sat on a wooden stool in the local tavern in Tortuga. He took a swig of rum, then gallantly burped. At this point, he needed as much rum he could get his hands on. He didn't care who saw him drink bottles after bottles of the liquid. The past events had caused him to get massive headaches. First of all, not being able to drink from the Fountain of Youth had definitely made him feel sick. However, he couldn't get that feeling out of his stomach: a happy, reassured feeling when he saw Angelica's wound heal and Blackbeard disappear. Then there was the fact that he had recently stranded Angelica and came to Tortuga to pick up another ditzy broad.

"Classy Cap'n," Joshamee Gibbs complimented, draining his own glass of alcohol.

"Aye, Gibbs," Jack said weakly, his drunkenness just starting to kick in. "Another drink for me, man," he demanded to the bartender. Jack drank large gulps of his rum, frowning at the pungent taste.

"Something bothering you, Captain?' Gibbs asked," You haven't been like yourself since we arrived at this place."

Jack shook his head. "Just trying to drink my sorrows away, Gibbs." Gibbs placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at it in disgust and spit on it. Gibbs quickly retracted his hand and wiped in on his shirt.

Gibbs sighed, "Sir, maybe you and I should have a little chat in the corner. While you're still sober." Gibbs took the bottle from Jack's hand, holding it in his own. Jack grabbed at it sadly, like a four year old who just got his favorite toy taken away. He led Jack to a small table in the very back of the tavern and made Jack take a seat. Gibbs still stood. "So what's one your mind, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

Jack stole the rum bottle from Gibbs and drank from it. He set the container down and wiped his mouth. "Angelica," Jack said bitterly. This was half true. He was only sour about her because he had left her and she's probably planning on how to kill him. The other half was because he couldn't find another woman that suited him.

"I thought you left her on the island so you wouldn't have to see her again? I thought you loved her too much to be able to look at her?" Gibbs sighed at how confusing Jack was being.

Jack frowned and scratched his beard," Of course, Gibbs, don't be stupid."

"Then why are you acting like a downer?'

"Let me explain something to you," Jack laid his hand on the table, almost like he was spreading out a map," women are like eagles. One minute they're majestic, beautiful, and fascinating creatures. If you try to get personal, they'll gouge your eyes out in seconds. Savvy?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think that's how it works, sir."

Jack slammed his fist on the table in a resonant bang, his drunk-induced anger flaring at Gibbs. "Of COURSE that's how it works, you bastard. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, god dammit and nobody tells me that I'm wrong unless they want to be knocked overboard and be eaten by a pack of sharks!" Jack picked up a nearby glass and threw it on the table, the cup shattering everywhere. The tavern went silent and looked at Jack in a disapproving way. "Carry on," he said casually, looking at the mess he had made.

Gibbs held his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, calm down."

Jack brushed the glass under a nearby table carelessly. "Forget it, Gibbs," he sighed," I'm done with women. Right now, I need to focus on getting myself a crew." He pulled the bottle containing his beloved Black Pearl from his coat and set it on the table.

"Captain, can I have a cup of that?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the half empty rum bottle sitting on the table.

"Sure, sure," Jack waved his hand aimlessly. He was barely paying attention as he poured the rum into a second glass. Gibbs continued talking.

"Jack, maybe you shouldn't focus on getting a crew now. You said it yourself, you still love Angelica. You have your ship, and there will be plenty of new pirates ready to sail the seas. Put your bottle in a safe place, and go find her."

Jack continued pouring, the cup close to overflowing. "I don't care if Angelica starves to death on that island. I don't care if she gets eaten by cannibals. I want my crew. That's all I care about. My crew."

"Which you don't have," Gibbs reminded him.

"I know that, Gibbs," Jack snapped, silently cursing.

Do I have to spell everything out for that idiot? Gibbs grew impatient and just yelled it to Jack. "Just follow your heart. Forget about your crew, Jack. Look at your compass!"

Jack immediately stopped pouring rum, frozen in his seat. He hadn't thought about his compass. Maybe it would lead him to what he wanted. It hasn't worked recently, to Jack's dismay. He looked down at the overflow of alcohol. "Dammit," he hissed, moving his ship-in-a-bottle away from the spill. He reached for his compass, only to grope around an empty coat pocket. The last day had flashed before Jack's eyes as he sat there, hand in his pocket, mouth agape. He didn't understand how somebody would have time to take it from him. It's always on a chain connected to his coat. He replayed the last few hours, leaving Angelica, getting drunk on his longboat, and then getting drunk in Tortuga. Nobody had touched him at all…Except Angelica. "What the hell?" Jack scowled. "Angelica stole my compass."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Gibbs wiped up the rum spill, not really sympathetic at all.

Jack stared at Gibbs straight in the eyes, ignoring his comment. "Let's go, Gibbs, we're getting my compass back."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Map

**Hi guys! So the second chapter is up! Woo! I really am so excited for where this story is going, and it is up to you guys to keep the motivation going for me. **** Enjoy!**

**p.s As much as I would like to be affiliated with POTC and Johnny Depp and The Black Pearl and all that good stuff, I don't own it. ;) **

A small dinghy was approaching the island. The sailor screamed," Land ho!" causing Angelica to come walking out of the jungle. The boat was close enough that she could make out a portly man, struggling to row as the current pushed him back further. She grabbed a pointed stick and held it like it was a gleaming sword. Angelica walked slowly towards the shore, trying to intimidate the visitor. The boat hit the sand and the man climbed out. He brushed off sand from his jacket and boots, mumbling curses at the sea. He either wasn't paying attention to her, or he wasn't scared of the stick-sword. Angelica froze and dropped the stick in shock when the man looked up.

"The one-legged man," she gasped. Every feature of his was as horrible as she remembered. His beard was scraggly and unkempt. His clothes were torn from the roughness of the sea. He was fat. Angelica had only seen him for a short amount of time, but she will never get the image of his nasty face out of her head.

"The name's Hector Barbossa, darling," Barbossa posed as he presented himself to her. Angelica picked up the stick she had dropped, keeping a close eye on him. She slowly walked up to Barbossa as he was admiring the blue sky. She raised the stick, ready to pierce his heart. When she thrust the wood, Barbossa grabbed the stick with one hand, blocking it from making any damage. "Careful," he said smiling, exposing his rotting teeth," you could kill somebody."

"That's what I intended to do," Angelica scowled. With every word he spoke, she grew angrier and angrier.

"What did you say?" Barbossa cupped a hand around his ear.

"You murdered my father!" Angelica screamed, lunging towards him. She will never forget the fear in her father's eyes and the despair in hers as she watched Barbossa plunge the sword into her father's chest. She still remembers rushing to his side, attempting to pull the blade out. Even though Jack had warned her that the blade was poisoned, she didn't listen. She was too focused on saving her father. When the sword had sliced her palm, she knew that it was going to be the end for her and Blackbeard. She had grown weaker by the second, until Jack Sparrow had saved her life.

"I didn't kill your father," Barbossa scoffed, "that drunk, blubbering, fool of a pirate Jack did."

Angelica was heating up. "Don't talk about Jack that way," she growled, stepping up closer to Barbossa. She wished she had a gun. At least he couldn't stop a bullet. It took a second for Angelica to realize that Barbossa _was _right. Sure, Barbossa was the one who stabbed Blackbeard's chest, but Jack was the one who chose that Angelica would live. She couldn't quite grasp her feelings for him. On one hand, he killed her father: an act that would always remain in her mind. On the other hand, however, Jack _saved _her. She couldn't ever forget this, either.

She swallowed her anger, pushing it down her throat before she said something she might regret. Angelica rolled her eyes and looked at Barbossa. "Why are you here?" She asked with no restrain on her attitude.

Barbossa looked insulted. "Well, I came to this island to tell you something," he started, "but seeing as you have your own plans, I'll be on my merry way." Barbossa turned around and started walking towards his boat. Angelica couldn't pass the opportunity to get whatever Barbossa needed to say.

"No!" Angelica exclaimed. She was surprised at how demanding her tone was; she hadn't used that part of her voice for a couple of days now. She felt powerful again. "How did you know I was here? On this island? And how do you know the things you are going to tell me have to do with me?" She got him. Now he was forced to tell her.

"Let's take a walk," he said, leading her towards the forest. He kicked off a crab that had clenched the toe of his boot and squished it. Barbossa walked quickly while Angelica strayed behind. She thought for sure that he would have to tell her. She grumbled and strayed behind.

"Where are we going? This island isn't that big," Angelica crossed her arms, walking slowly.

"All in good time, dearie," Barbossa reassured her. Angelica shuddered when he called her "dearie". She was never one for nicknames. Angelica took the time to think. Mostly about Jack. What would've happened if she had shot him with the pistol? He would've died, that's for sure, but in the rush of fury, Angelica wouldn't have cared. And even if she did shoot him, that doesn't mean she would be off the island.

_Jack Sparrow is a rotten, lying, sneaky, weasel._ Angelica thought grimly to herself. She laughed in surrender. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that he was a horrid man, there was some part of her brain that thought otherwise. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to remember all the things that happened at the Fountain. She wondered why Jack didn't drink the water himself. If he was as selfish and deceptive as he acts, he would've drunk the water with the mermaid tear and given the other cup to mind. When Angelica cut her hand, Jack immediately decided to save her. And the Fountain aside, Jack had sacrificed himself by jumping off the cliff when Blackbeard threatened to kill her. Now that Angelica truly thought about it, maybe Blackbeard wasn't this hero that she believed he was. Her thoughts were interrupted by Barbossa.

"It should be around this area," Barbossa muttered, looking around. Angelica opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. They were deep into the jungle now, sunlight just barely peeking through the thick canopies of trees. "Ah, here it is," Barbossa stopped short, pointing to the ground.

"What?" Angelica looked down at the crumpled pile of leaves and mud. Barbossa started digging away at the mud until he came across a wooden flap. He pried the door open with his bare hands and Angelica was taken aback at his strength. Peering through the dark hole, Angelica could tell it was deep down. "What's this?"

"It's an old storage place for rum. Jack and I hid it here while we were..together," he grunted, shoving the wood aside. "Now you stay here," he pointed to Angelica," I'll get us a few drinks." He winked as he descended down the hole. Angelica tried to see where Barbossa was heading. She heard a loud thump and the shattering of many bottles. "Dammit," Barbossa cursed, throwing in a few not so nice choice words.

"Careful," Angelica said as Barbossa came up holding four bottles of rum. She took a bottle and sat down on a rock, watching Barbossa open all three remaining bottles and drink them at the same time. As Barbossa was getting drunk, Angelica knew this was her chance to get all she needed to find out about why he came to the island. "So," Angelica said, still curious about Barbossa," we're here. Why did you come to the island? And why does this 'information' of yours relate to me?"

Barbossa looked at Angelica, setting one empty rum bottle down. "I know about that treasure, dear," Angelica was getting annoyed at his calling her "dear" and "dearie". But nicknames aside, Angelica couldn't figure out how he knew about the treasure. Only she and Jack had ever discussed it.

"How do you have any clue what the treasure is? Even I don't," Angelica tried to be subtle, but she feared she acted as if she knew everything about it.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know," Barbossa spat, "There's treasure out there. Treasure that can help rule the seas."

"Mmmhmm," Angelica pondered this, "but who told you that I was looking for treasure? The only other person in this world that knows is…" her voice faltered as she said the last word. "Jack," she said quietly. She immediately jumped to conclusions. "He didn't tell you about it, did he?"

Barbossa grinned evilly and nodded, "Indeed he did. While we were at Tortuga, right after he abandoned you," Angelica winced at those words. Barbossa continued, "I threatened to smash his beloved _Black Pearl _if he didn't answer a few questions."

Angelica felt hurt. It wasn't surprising, Jack going behind her back and doing something that could potentially harm her, yet, she felt like Jack would change. "I was wrong," she said sadly, "Jack hasn't changed." She hadn't realized that Barbossa was listening, and was startled when he said something.

"Yes, yes, we all know what a terrible man Jack is. Save your pitiful love story for later. I have something else to show you," Barbossa yawned, indicating that he couldn't care less.

"What?" Angelica looked up at him. She decided to forget this whole thing until Jack had sailed back to the island.

"I happen to have a map," Barbossa smiled, then threw a second rum bottle to the ground. He pulled out a yellowing, tattered piece of paper and showed it to Angelica. "This is one of the three maps that you need to acquire in order to find the treasure successfully."

Angelica was interested now. She wasn't sure how, but she wanted to get that from him. "Do you know where the other two maps are?"

"That's the thing," Barbossa huffed," the holders of the three maps don't know anything about the others. They just have to hope they come across the right person." Barbossa looked at Angelica's full bottle of rum. "Can I have that?" Angelica gave it to him. He opened it and started drinking, getting more drunk by the second. She didn't care for rum. All she wanted was the map. She needed the map.

"So you have absolutely no idea who the other two people are? And where they are?" Angelica pressed the question further.

"No." Barbossa threw the word out like it was trash. He obviously didn't hear a word she was saying.

Angelica thought she would take a wild guess with the whole map situation. "Uh..I know one other person with the map."

Barbossa seemed surprised. "Oh yeah?" He seemed uninterested as he downed a third bottle of rum. "Who?"

Angelica had to think fast. She had to come up with some random name off the top of her head. The good thing about lying was that Barbossa couldn't tell the difference between up and down, let alone determine if a name is real or not. "Some woman," she started, "some woman….named Elizabeth." She used the first name that came to her mind. She didn't know why she chose a British name and not a name common in Spain, but at least she threw it out there. "She's not too far off this island," Angelica felt a surge of adrenaline as she continued the story, squeezing in even the tiniest of details, "I can get the second map for you. I'm the only one she trusts with her address, so I cannot give it to you." Angelica decided to say something that would cause Barbossa to have no choice but to give her the map. "I should take your map to her. It would be best; that way, she knows I'm not playing a trick on her. Then at least I have the proof."

Barbossa didn't seem to hear anything she said. He seemed to have stopped listening when she said the word "Elizabeth." He looked puzzled, scratching his beard as if deep in thought. "Elizabeth," he whispered, "where have I heard that name before? It seems so familiar, but I don't know why."

"It was probably a name given to you when you received the map. Maybe as a clue for something," Angelica was getting worried that Barbossa would find out that she was fibbing. At least he was drunk. _It might be easier to get the map from him now._ Angelica thought. She would give it one last try. She leaned towards Barbossa and whispered in his ear. "May I have the map now? I assure you I will bring it to that woman and get her map," Angelica smiled. She had just realized that Barbossa was holding her against him. She struggled to get out from his grip, only to be held tighter.

"And you promise to bring me both maps right away? Do not go off on your own adventure, dear," Barbossa growled. Angelica could smell his rum-covered breath as it permeated her senses.

"Y-yes," Angelica groaned, trying to get out of Barbossa's hands and about to pass out from the foul scent. She didn't get how pirates walked around all the time smelling like this. Barbossa finally let her go, in which she stumbled backwards.

"Perfect," Barbossa smiled sickeningly. He handed the map over to Angelica. She greedily took it and placed it inside a pocket on her pants. Barbossa stood up, wobbling from all the rum he digested and started the walk back out to the beach.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Angelica and Barbossa emerged from the forest. Judging by the sun's placement, Angelica guessed that it was early afternoon. She hoped that Jack had noticed that his compass was missing and that he was on his way right now. She couldn't last another day on this godforsaken piece of rock.

"Well, I must be going my own way," Barbossa breathed, squinting in the sun, trying to locate his boat. When he found it, he turned around and started towards Angelica. "Remember what I said about the maps, darling," He smiled and got down on one knee. Angelica took a sharp intake of breath and pursed her lips in disgust as Barbossa took her right hand and planted a kiss on it. When he looked up at her, she had to pretend that she didn't find that the least bit disturbing. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Until next time," Barbossa said to Angelica, bowing. She gave a small wave as he made his way to his boat. When his back was turned, she frantically rubbed her hand on her blouse, getting rid of all filth that Barbossa might have carried.

His boat was far away by now. Watching it become a small dot disappearing in the horizon, Angelica took out the map and inspected it. Barbossa was right: she did need three maps. This one was cut off, a trail being split in half. Looking at the large skull in the top left corner, she could only assume that this was the third map. The landscape drawn on the map seemed nice and lush. There were a few jungles, with tall trees painted on the map. There were many small springs dotted across the paper, some in the middle of a forest and some in the open. There were even a few resting on the side of a mountain. Angelica grinned to herself, thinking about how wrong Barbossa was about her coming back to him. She would never dream of it. Of course when Jack came back to the island, she would make him come with her. She had no idea where the other maps were, but Angelica was willing to travel the world to find them.

"Hector Barbossa," Angelica chuckled to herself, "you don't know how wrong you are going to be."

**Hey guys! Ok, first off, I just want to thank you. This is my very first FanFiction ever, and I was nervous that people weren't going to like it, but thankfully, there are other people out there that are obsessed with POTC. Secondly, I wrote this at, like, four in the morning so I know there are some grammar issues and spelling, but please don't chew me out on that. ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter and please rate and review! I really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3: Together

Angelica walked out of the jungle, looking at the map that Barbossa had given to her. She was anxious to find the remaining two, now that she knew more about the treasure. All she had heard of was what her father told her when she reconnected with him. Pocketing the map, she made her way towards the shore. The water gleamed brightly from the reflection of the sun. The scorching sun had caused a film of sweat to form on Angelica's skin and the sand to heat up intensely. She desperately wanted to swim, but that would force her to swim with no clothing. Angelica didn't want to risk a random civilian popping out of nowhere. The sun's radiating heat convinced her otherwise.

She removed her clothes and laid them on the sand, the map resting safely inside a pocket. She started wading in the water, keeping an eye out for ships or any other inhabitants on the island. Angelica dove underwater to cleanse her face. The water felt cool and refreshing. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of the water. She hadn't had a proper bath since she was a little girl in Spain. She opened her eyes, and scanned the ocean floor for other life. Seeing no fish or crabs, Angelica began to see how alone she really was. The world felt so empty now that her father and Jack were gone.

_Jack._ She thought dreadfully. Angelica felt the tears threaten to spill. "Not again," she told herself. Every time she pictured Jack in a negative way, she felt as if Barbossa's poisoned blade was stabbing _her_ heart. Heading back inland, she filled her head with happy thoughts of being back in Spain with her mother and father before they disappeared. When her feet hit the sand, she heard a long whistle from behind. Scared, she whipped her head around, just barely touching her clothes. "Jack!" Angelica jumped, startled at the fact that he was staring at her through a telescope while she was bare. She instantly grabbed her clothes and started putting them on frantically.

"Don't do that," Jack smiled, putting the telescope away, "you looked so much better before." Angelica ran into some bushes and quickly dressed, watching Jack through a crack in the leaves. Thankfully, he didn't see her run in the brush, which prevented him from peeking his head in her business.

Angelica stared through the bushes and saw that Jack's small little boat had hit the island and he was trudging up the sand, looking for her. She stormed out of the bushes, a glare coating her face. Jack turned to her as she stomped towards him, big, bright grin on his face and arms opened wide. She stopped a few inches away from him and slapped him hard across the face. Before giving him time to even open his mouth, she pulled Jack towards her and kissed him. He answered back, running his fingers through her hair. She abruptly pulled back, surprised that he enjoyed this. Jack's mouth was opened wide. "What was that for?" He asked, shocked.

Angelica crossed her arms. "The slap was for abandoning me on this island. How could you?" She asked, disappointed. Not giving Jack time to answer, she continued. "I kissed you because you know that I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. I wasn't going to let another opportunity pass." Jack could tell that she was referring to when he ran away from her, leaving her here. He had felt guilty at the time, but started to overcome that when he drank.

Jack looked at her, annoyed. "I've already told you this several times. I love you, too." He was getting sick of her saying the same thing over and over.

Angelica looked up at him, angry tears welling in her eyes. "Then why did you leave me here?" She said, her voice cracking. Jack started walking her into the forest, one of his arms around her shoulder. She was expecting him to go to the place where she and Barbossa had sat down, but Jack entered another way.

"Let me tell you something, love," Jack twirled his hand around in the air, "I told Gibbs this back in Tortuga. Women are like eagles. They're free, loving, and beautiful. If you get on their bad side, they can tear your heart out. And eat it," he concluded, turning to face Angelica. He frowned when he saw her face distorted in anger towards him.

"You haven't answered my question," She demanded, "why did you leave me to rot here?"

"You weren't going to rot," Jack tried to avoid the question still, "you can't die, so there was no point in taking you with me. Wherever I was going."

Angelica frowned. "You don't trust me," she realized.

"I never said that," Jack was defending himself and even he knew that. "I just said I didn't want to bring you along with me. Tell me something; if you were a man, would you enjoy a woman on your crew? Constantly complaining and bickering. That's just not what people want."

Angelica laughed in realization and shook her head. "I can't believe this," she whispered, "after all this time, you can't find it in your heart to trust me?" Angelica felt herself crying. She raised her voice to mask her emotions. "You've sacrificed your life countless times for me. You've even saved me for Christ's sake! Surely, there must be _some_ explanation as to why you do that!. I can't believe I wasted my time trying to get you back on my side, when all along, you were just using me," Angelica was crying harder now, but the sadness in her eyes had left and was replaced by hatred, betrayal, and hurt. "And by the way, my father didn't seem to have a problem with a 'woman' on his ship." Angelica turned and walked towards the beach in a hurry.

"Wait!" Jack yelled after her. She stopped briefly, but didn't bother turning around. For a split-second, she thought that he had something nice or apologetic to say to her.

"What?" Angelica's voice was shaking. "What do you want?"

"Can I have my compass?" Jack clearly didn't have any remorse for her. Angelica growled something in Spanish and briskly found her way out of the jungle.

. . . . . . . .

The sun was beginning to set as Jack emerged from the forest, spotting Angelica sitting alone on the beach, facing the crashing waves. He walked up to her and sat a few feet away, just in case she was still fuming. He looked at her and immediately saw how beautiful she was with the sun gleaming in her hair and the wind blowing it around her face. He pointed at the dropping sun. "Pretty, isn't it?" Jack asked, not taking his glance off of Angelica.

"Very beautiful, yes," Angelica agreed in a quiet voice. She wasn't ready to go back to him. Not yet. What Jack had just admitted to her would be burned into her memory. She turned to him. The look on her face was one that Jack had never seen before. It made him feel….sorry for her. There were dried tears on her face and her eyes were red and puffy. But the way she looked; Jack couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"Almost as pretty as you," Jack complimented, rubbing his hand against her cheek. She swept it off.

"Oh, save it for another woman, Jack," Angelica said, narrowing her eyes. She knew very well that he was just trying to appeal to her better nature so he could turn around and betray her once more.

"Look," Jack started, sitting up," I made many actions that I'm not proud of. Why can't you forgive me?"

"Why can't you admit that you don't love me? I know you feel that way. Just say it." Angelica retorted.

"I don't feel that way, actually," Jack pursed his lips, "I do truly love you. Ever since that night at the convent-"

"Then why did you desert me here?" Angelica interrupted, her fingernails digging into the sand. "If you love me so much? Why do you avoid the question? It's like you don't listen to what I'm asking."

Jack avoided answering once again. "The point is, I'm here now." He leaned his face in, trying to steal a kiss from Angelica. She didn't know how to respond. It seemed like there was a magnetic force pulling them together. She didn't _want _to kiss him, but she couldn't help it. Thankfully, her body pulled her back, avoiding the kiss.

"This doesn't feel right," she said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Jack opened his eyes.

"It doesn't feel right, kissing you. After all you've made me suffer, I don't know how I can kiss a man who's done that to me," She looked down.

"Maybe this time, I'm different," Jack persuaded.

"But I don't know that. I don't know that you won't trick me into loving you again only to abandon me on another inhabited island. I just don't know." She looked up and Jack met her gaze. Just looking at Jack's eyes made her melt inside. Angelica didn't understand why-after being hurt by him so many times- she still felt something towards him. Just looking at Jack somehow made all the troubles go away. Even though she constantly reminded herself that Jack was not for her, this one moment could potentially change it all. Giving in to him proved that Angelica was weak. Acting like she was tough, but in reality, she can't even deny a man. If she refused him, Jack would finally understand how Angelica felt. Jack blinked, waiting for Angelica to do something. She couldn't help it anymore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned her head in agonizingly slow. For Jack at least.

When they made contact, Angelica was scolding herself on the inside. On the outside, she felt a new kind of strength. With just one measly kiss, she felt that she'd just gained all the strength and power in the world. Using this kiss as a sign of forgiveness, Angelica took Jack's compass out of the pocket in her blouse and placed it in Jack's waiting hand. When he felt something metallic and square rest in his palm, he smiled to himself, glad that he made Angelica like him again. After a while, they finally broke the kiss. Angelica felt flustered and confused; she felt mad at herself, yet proud and giddy. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. He had finally gained Angelica's trust back.

He looked down, opened the compass and waited for the arrow to stop fidgeting. It pointed towards Angelica. "Step a bit to the left," Jack motioned with his hand. She obeyed and moved to the side. The arrow moved with her. "Oh, bugger," Jack grimaced.

"What's wrong with the compass, Jack?" Angelica questioned, stepping closer. She knew what was wrong with it. Jack wanted _Angelica_ the most. She felt pleased.

"Nothing," Jack said hurriedly, shutting the compass closed. "Nothing at all." He noticed Angelica studying a map. "What's that?" He pointed at the worn paper.

"It's a map…that Barbossa gave to me. There are three that you need to hold in order to find-"

"Find what?" Jack interrupted, suddenly becoming very greedy.

Angelica sighed. She would have to tell him about the treasure. "When I told you about the treasure, the treasure that could rule the wind and tides, that treasure is real, Jack. All of it was real."

"What about the whole pregnant bit?" Jack asked, pointing a finger towards her stomach. He slid away from her, scooting away in the sand.

"Eres un idiota," Angelica murmured. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh. Alright then," He moved back to Angelica, still wary of her stomach. Angelica turned to look at him.

"Anyway, the treasure requires three maps. In order for you to find the jewels and gold, you need to have all three. I'm not sure how, but they supposedly connect to form one big map, leading you straight to the big, red, 'X'" Angelica put the map back in her pocket and made sure it was secure. She could bet anything that Jack would try and find it while she was sleeping.

"'X' marks the spot," Jack smiled.

Angelica needed to tell him about the other two. "Yes, well, since there are two other maps to be found, we need to go on a quest to find them. The holders of the maps have no idea where the other two are, making it almost impossible to correctly find the treasure."

"We'll have to get started on that right away won't we, love?" Jack grinned and looked up at the appearing moon. Angelica followed his gaze.

"I have to admit, Jack," she nodded her head, "you were very successful at leading us to the Fountain. I just don't think I can ever forgive you for killing my father." Angelica sighed. She wasn't mad, she just wished she hadn't been so stupid as to touch a poisoned blade.

"Thanks, Angie," he said sarcastically. In his mind, it wasn't his fault that Angelica still tried to pull the sword out of Blackbeard's chest even when he'd told her not to. No matter what, he would've given Angelica the cup with the tear. He loved her and planned to stick with _her. _He didn't want to save Blackbeard anyway. He was a cruel, ignorant, and vicious man.

"You know how much I hate that name," Angelica shoved him to the side. A full moon was out above the island now. The light reflected off of the water and gave the sand a pale, grey tone. Jack and Angelica could still see a bit of the other, with help from the moon's bright light.

"Well, it's late," he stated. Without any further words, the pair laid down side by side in the sand.

"Goodnight, Jack," Angelica whispered, already half asleep. She was extremely tired. Most of her day was spent thinking about the conversation she and Barbossa had, if she wasn't hating Jack.

"G'night, love," Jack placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Don't even think about it," Angelica slurred her words together. However, she was so tired that she made no effort to stop it. Jack leaned down and kissed Angelica lightly on the forehead.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair. Very quietly, but just loud enough for a smile to spread on Angelica's face. In her mind, she hoped that whatever she had to do to get the remaining maps, she and Jack would do as a team. Together.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Hello guys! Fourth chapter here we go! I'm really excited for where this story is going, aren't you? Ok, don't base the chapter off of its title. It was the first word that came to mind, and it really only has to do with the ending. Enjoy! :) **

Angelica woke up, squinting in the bright sunlight. She adjusted herself so she could look at a sleeping Jack next to her. When she turned, she saw that Jack wasn't laying there. She became frantic, afraid that Jack had abandoned her again. She viewed the ocean, hoping to see a glimpse of a boat to confirm her suspicion. Instead, much to her relief, Jack was on the shore, tending to his boat. It almost seemed like he was packing his things up.

"Jack!" Angelica cried. She started to go towards him. He saw her approaching and quickly jumped into the boat in an attempt to hide. "Jack!" She walked up to the side and looked down at Jack, who was crouching in the corner. She grabbed his coat and pulled him up. "Don't you dare," she whispered menacingly, her mouth forming into a grimace. "Don't you dare leave me on this island again! I thought I told you this last night." Angelica groaned to herself, dropping Jack back into the boat. "Ugh. I was so _stupid_. Why did give in? Why did I start to trust you again?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to leave you, love. I was simply…" Jack looked around his boat, trying to find an excuse to hide what was obvious. "I was just making sure the wood wasn't going to fall apart when we set sail. Yup, ship-shape, she is."

"I can't believe you, Jack. Why? Why do you keep trying to leave me?" Angelica felt alone. Alone, with no one else to love. Every time she made an attempt to refuse Jack, she did the complete opposite. She didn't know why or how, but she just did.

"If I were to tell you the truth, you wouldn't believe me," Jack was desperate to get out of answering her. He was trying so hard not to have to explain to her why he didn't want her around. If he did tell her, he was afraid she would think that he had turned into a caring person. Someone who isn't selfish, greedy, and overall pirate-like.

"Try me," Angelica challenged. Jack sloshed some water around with his boot.

"I get these things, you see. I call them stirrings," He started his answer, but Angelica interrupted him.

"Feelings," she corrected.

"No, no, no. Stirrings. Small little blips of love, anger, hate, and so on. They change quite often in fact. Anyways, these stirrings occur a lot with you. Specifically, the loving stirrings." Angelica blushed, making Jack embarrassed. "Stop doing that. But what I'm trying to say is that these stirrings are very powerful and that's why I leave. They eventually take over, controlling what I do and what I say. I try to get rid of them as soon as they come on. I'm just not ready for commitment yet. Not with you, at least."

Angelica felt flattered, yet confused. "What do you mean 'not with me'? Are you willing to pick up some broad and hook up with her? Why am I so different?"

Jack grunted. "Because you are. You are in a whole separate category from those wenches. You. You're strong. And loyal. And faithful, I guess. I mean, you keep running back to me even after I break your heart, for crying out loud!"

"The only reason I do is because you seduce me, you trick me, and you use me. Time after time again," Angelica was flustered, but she didn't want to start another argument. They did need to start a quest after all.

Jack stepped out of his longboat and stepped close to Angelica. Their noses were touching. She had to try to resist. Even though she could tell that Jack was in no mood to do _things_, she realized that in order for him to leave-if he truly wanted to find the treasure- he would need the map from her. Which he did not have. Angelica gulped. "Even if you want to leave, you need my map," Angelica raised her eyebrows. Jack stepped back, looking like he was just insulted.

"You mean this map?" He reached into his pocket and plucked out a yellowed piece of paper. Angelica's mouth dropped open and it was Jack's turn to arch an eyebrow and smirk. Angelica's hand immediately went to her blouse and felt around for a folded square of paper.

"But, how? I placed that very tightly in a pocket that I thought you would never get to," Angelica frowned, trying to think of how Jack managed to take it from her.

"You are a very heavy sleeper," Jack inspected his fingernails, pretending to be bored. He couldn't imagine how Angelica thought he wouldn't try and grab it from her. "Even after all these years of my training you, you still can't predict my next move."

"You still need me on your little quest. I was the one who told you about it in the first place. Besides, I can lead you to the other two maps." Angelica was trying to convince him to give in, even though she had no idea where anybody else was.

"Really?" Jack crossed his arms in disbelief. He highly doubted that Angelica knew anything that he didn't. Then again, she was the one to tell him about the treasure. And both she and his father had to tell him about the ritual for the Fountain of Youth. Although he wouldn't shoot her claim down, Jack decided to take it with a grain of salt.

"No," Angelica admitted. She quickly added to her confession, "but you still need a crew at least. One person isn't much, but it's something." Angelica was willing to say anything if it meant that she was able to get off this island.

Jack squinted his eyes and contemplated this offer. "Hmmm. Well, seeing as how you don't seem to trust me anymore, I'm not so sure I feel like it." Jack crossed his arms. He wanted to be as difficult as possible.

Angelica was getting tired of his remarks. "Look. I've spent five days on this island and I've already gone crazy-"

"That was true before I left you, love," Jack interrupted, smiling.

"Anyways," Angelica scowled, ignoring his comment, "I'm pretty sure that you couldn't last longer than I have. There's no water, no food, no civilians. At all."

"Well, didn't that work out perfectly?" Jack asked sarcastically. "You can't die. So you can't starve or become dehydrated."

Angelica started to block out his comments completely. "I'm going to ask one more time before I end up stabbing you. You are going to take me off this island. With you to find the treasure. And no complaining." She pursed her lips, waiting for a response from Jack.

He thought about it for a while. A good side to this was that Angelica wouldn't murder him. A downside is that he would have to split the reward if they found it and Jack wasn't sure he could do that. Having Angelica would be good because he would have someone to talk to, but his stirrings would spiral out of control. Jack had reached his ultimate decision. He looked Angelica dead in the eye, hearing her foot tap impatiently in the sand. "Fine. Get in the boat."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Jack's longboat hit the dock and he tied it to a post. Angelica stepped out and observed Tortuga. It seemed only yesterday that she disguised herself as Jack and they shared their first kiss in years. Only this was a different part of Tortuga. This side had bustling streets, horse-drawn carts everywhere, and multiple stores selling various items. "Have you ever been here?" Angelica pointed to the sign that said "The Town at Tortuga".

"Occasionally. Mostly to get rum." Jack observed the streets and sniffed for a rum store.

"You buy rum _here_?" Angelica looked disgusted at the place and saw that the cobblestone streets were filled with dried blood, drunken sailors were fighting with each other, and most stores were abandoned or in very bad condition.

"Who says I buy it?" Jack winked and walked down the pier towards the town. Angelica followed closely behind Jack. Many men were looking at Angelica as if they hoped she would come to their ship cabin that night. One man grabbed the sleeve of her blouse. Having incredible reflexes, she quickly shoved the man to the side.

"Stay," she said, as if the man was a dog. She inspected the sleeve of her shirt, making sure it wasn't ripped. They walked farther into the town and it was a nicer area. "What are we doing?" Angelica asked.

"I need to get rum. I only have one bottle left. Believe me, love, you don't want to see me when I'm deprived of rum. And I want to see if Barbossa came back here. I want to threaten him into telling us where the other maps are." Jack surveyed the stores and pubs, guessing which one Barbossa would be in. "Aha!" He exclaimed, looking at the most expensive tavern in Tortuga. "That's where he'll be."

"You've got to be kidding," Angelica breathed heavily, "the pub is on the other side of town. And look at how many people are here! It'll take us a- "she was cut short as she noticed Jack walking away. She groaned and followed him reluctantly.

They walked quickly, wasting very little time. Angelica kept complaining about how she didn't feel like getting rum and how Barbossa wouldn't know anything about the other maps. Jack was about to say something to her when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Do you have any change to spare? Do you have some extra money? Any chance you could lend some food?" A woman was begging people for help. Jack quickly looked at her, not wanting to draw Angelica's attention. He saw that she had a very dirty dress made from old, matted cloth. Her hair was thin, dangling around her face in strings. Through all the grime and dirt, Jack swore he'd seen her before. Something about her struck his curiosity. Her tan skin and strong build definitely reminded Jack of someone he knew. Holding her hand was a boy, about seven. He looked starved and exhausted. Dark circles hung around his eyes. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him. He had dark hair and eyes to match. He had definitely seen this boy before, yet he had no idea who the kid was. He froze in his spot. Angelica almost ran into him.

"What are you staring at?" Angelica demanded, trying to match Jack's gaze. For a second, she thought he was staring at that lowly woman. But he couldn't be. There was no way that that was one of the "broads" he'd said he always got with.

"Mm, nothing," Jack turned his head forward. The woman had been walking briskly, and she didn't see where she was going. Walking backwards, she bumped into Angelica. Although Angelica stood her ground, the woman almost toppled over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-" Before she could apologize, Angelica immediately grabbed the woman by the shoulders held her firmly by the throat. Although Angelica had no intention of killing her, she wanted to hold the woman hard enough that the woman would start making small choking noises. The little boy's mouth dropped open in fear.

"Mama! Mama!" He yelped, scared to death for the woman. A crowd of people had formed a circle and started chanting. The woman's eyes told the little boy "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They yelled, encouraging a good battle. Jack was getting annoyed, not paying attention to any of this. He was too busy looking around for the pub. Trying to concentrate, Jack pretended that he was Barbossa and was looking for a good bar to drink the night away. Unable to focus, Jack turned around to look at the scene, frustrated.

'What's all the bloody noise for?" He gasped when he saw Angelica choking the woman. When he saw the confidence in her eyes, Jack suddenly knew who the woman was. There were only two women that could remain strong when threatened. Although Angelica was one of them, Jack recognized this person as the second. "Angelica, don't!" He yelled, yanking her back. The woman stumbled and fell. The little boy dropped to his knees, comforting his mother. Jack bent down and helped the woman up. Feeling a little bit of pity for her, he reached into one of his coat pockets. "Did you say you wanted money? Here take some gold," Jack handed the woman some change and looked up. His eyes widened in when her face had confirmed his thoughts. Jack stood still, taking in what he just witnessed. He squinted, as if the woman was far away. "Elizabeth?"

**Well, well, well! A new twist! *maniacal laughter* And I'm going to make you wait for the next chapter! Teehee! Just kidding, partially. It won't be too long a wait, just maybe Monday or Tuesday. I have a karate tournament to prepare for this weekend so I won't have time to write. Please review what you think of this story so far! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Hey guys! Wow, it seems like such a long time since I've updated…sorry about that. Well, here's the fifth chapter! Okay, I know in the beginning Angelica seems way too hostile/jealous/cruel for her character, but that's how I imagined she would react. You'll see why, don't worry. Anyway…..ENJOY! :)**

Elizabeth stood up and nodded. "Yes, Jack. It's me." Angelica stepped up, grimacing.

"Who is she?" Angelica asked, fearful that Elizabeth was one of the nasty broads that Jack had decided to pick up. She couldn't help but feel worried that Jack was going to run off with Elizabeth.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Elizabeth stayed steady, attempting to seem tough. Jack jumped in the middle before the two women could try and hurt each other. He felt some remorse for Elizabeth. She wouldn't be begging on the streets if life had been kinder. On the other hand, he could sense a tinge of jealousy in Angelica's voice.

"Angelica, this is Elizabeth, an old friend of mine," he motioned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, this is Angelica. My-erm-_partner_, you could say." Angelica leaned up and kissed Jack.

"That's right," Angelica sneered at Elizabeth. Angelica wanted to do anything she could to make sure that Elizabeth stayed a _friend_. No more. Elizabeth tried to look friendly towards Angelica. Angelica looked at Jack and rolled her eyes, silently telling him how she felt about Elizabeth. Jack squinted at Angelica, giving her a stare that meant _Don't_.

"So, Jack," Elizabeth tried to get her mind off of the hostility Angelica was showing, "what brings you to Tortuga?" Noticing that Angelica was reaching for a knife, Jack pinched her arm, getting her to stop. Angelica flinched.

"There's treasure I heard. The finder has the ability to rule and power the seas. Just what we've been searching for. We're looking for Barbossa, hoping that he'll know where the other two are." Jack shrugged, turning his head some more to spot Barbossa.

"Are you sure that Barbossa is the only one who knows?" Elizabeth smiled a bit at Jack. She grabbed her son's hand and gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! Jack, Angelica, this is my son, Frederick."

Frederick grinned widely at Jack and shrunk back when he glanced at Angelica. "Mama, that pirate lady scares me." Elizabeth and Jack laughed.

"I'm sure she won't hurt you, dear," Elizabeth assured Frederick. Angelica had an unreadable expression on her face. "Anyways, you two can come back to the house with Frederick and me. I'll get you settled in." Elizabeth and Frederick led the way. Jack caught up and walked step-in-step with them.

Angelica hung back, questioning Elizabeth's relationship with Jack. Did he love her instead? Why did Jack's eyes sparkle when Elizabeth confirmed her identity? Were they really "just friends"? Angelica sighed and pulled out her map. During the boat ride, she had convinced Jack to give her the map back, considering she was the one who found it in the first place. Angelica was still trying to figure out how on Earth she would be able to find the other two maps. Then she thought of Jack's compass. If she concentrated enough, she might be able to make the compass point to what she really wanted: the second and third map. The only thing she wondered was what would happen if Jack got in the way. Angelica folded up the map and placed it in a different place, one sure to keep Jack out. (**DON'T WORRY ITS NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE IT'S JUST ANOTHER PLACE IN HER SHIRT/JACKET THING)** Looking up to ask Jack about the compass, Angelica realized that she had fallen way behind. She jogged forward, catching up with the other three.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angelica, Jack, Elizabeth, and Frederick climbed the large hill that led to the house. What Jack and Angelica saw surprised them. For a poor woman, the house was very large and could easily house ten people. The interior was white, covering everything but the roof and the windows. The roof had dark chocolate covered shingles, matching the double doors at the front. There were pillars reaching from the front porch to the balcony on the second floor. There were a few chairs set up on the small deck in the front with a round table. This was probably to sit and watch the sunset over the ocean horizon. Elizabeth led everyone through the front door. The inside was just as lovely as the outside.

"Very roomy," Angelica complimented, trying to sound as bitter as possible. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. It belonged to my husband's father when he was a little boy." Elizabeth held a door open for the pirates to pass through. It led to a long hallway. The cream colored walls were covered with pictures of ships, boats, pirates, and the streets of London. Angelica had to guess that Elizabeth had a history with quite a few pirates. Elizabeth led them to the kitchen. "Please, sit. Would you care for a drink?" She asked Angelica.

"No," Angelica refused to sit. She inspected the house, trying to find something to complain about. However, the house was so clean and pristine, there were hardly any negative elements.

"I'll have a rum, love," Jack gladly sat, removing his muddy boots and hat, "Actually, make that five." Elizabeth opened a cupboard and pulled out five bottles filled with rum. Jack's eyes widened at all the rum she had in storage. She handed them to Jack and had Frederick go upstairs to start on schoolwork. "So how's Will?" Jack asked, halfway through with the first bottle.

Elizabeth's eyes started to glass over. "Will...is dead." She turned to the small window in the kitchen, trying to hide her tears.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Jack started on his second bottle. Elizabeth looked at Jack, the first tear dripping down her cheek. Angelica stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not knowing what they were talking about.

"When Will became the captain of the _Flying Dutchman, _his father- Bootstrap Bill-got too excited with the freedom he was given. It got to his head and he went crazy. Bill thought that if he had this much freedom as a crew member, he could only imagine the freedom if he was captain. While everyone was sleeping, he stabbed Will's heart, killing Will. It was a month before his first visit, too." Elizabeth had more tears pouring down her face. With only a few weeks left before Will could come home, Jack couldn't even picture the devastation that Elizabeth felt. Elizabeth continued her story. "He was prepared for his death. He wrote a letter explaining that if he died, his father's house would become our new home. We had no money, sadly, and had to live on begging," By this time, Elizabeth had started sobbing. She covered her mouth with her hands and turned to lean against the wash bin. Jack walked to Elizabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged Jack. Angelica rolled her eyes and walked out of the house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angelica sat on the hill that overlooked the ocean. She could see Tortuga bustling with people, and she could just make out the longboat tied to the dock. Suddenly, she remembered the map. She took it out and inspected it. The lakes and rivers that had surrounded the treasure seemed to have moved. They were now coating the edges of the paper. The same thing had happened to the mountains. They were now forming a circle around the large skull. In fact, it seemed like a completely different area on the map. This one looked a lot like the area where the Fountain of Youth was located. Angelica was puzzled.

"Interesting," a voice behind her said. Angelica inhaled sharply and turned around, dropping the paper in her lap. She saw Jack peering over her shoulder. He plopped down next to her and took the map. "What's this?" He asked, turning the paper upside-down, back and forth, side to side.

"The map," Angelica shrugged, snatching it back, "It's strange: the topography has changed. The rivers are now mountains and the mountains are now rivers." She glanced at it again before putting it back in her shirt. She gazed at Jack suspiciously. "So how do you know this woman?" Angelica didn't bother to use Elizabeth's name. Jack placed a hand on her arm, trying to soothe any forming jealousy.

"Let's just say she was in my life a few years after I left you in Spain." Jack prepared to get blasted with the "Fury of Angelica." Surprisingly, she stayed silent, staring into space. "She was nothing more than a friend. Although, I do admit that she threw herself at me in an attempt to kill me. Long story." He added after Angelica gave him a questioning look.

"Jack. Who's Will?" Angelica turned to face him. Jack shrunk back in fear of the stare she was giving him. She realized that her face was hardened into a menacing glare and she softened, her brown eyes taking hold of that familiar sparkle.

"Will was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _Do you know about that ship?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Angelica answered, "my father's ship was the only one that the _Dutchman _couldn't sink"

"Well, anyway, before Will was the captain, he was part of my crew. He married Elizabeth during the fight for Davy Jones' ship. Unfortunately, Davy Jones cornered Will and stabbed him in the heart," Jack stabbed an invisible sword in the air to convey the message. "I had the chest containing Jones' heart. Knowing me, I would've stabbed the heart and lived forever as captain. But, blasted Elizabeth stared at me with those wide, sad eyes. I couldn't wound her emotionally. I used Will's last bit of energy to help _him _stab the heart and heal. The end." He added.

"Jack, that was a very considerate thing you did," Angelica whispered, a small smile spreading across her lips. She thought of how that wasn't the first thing Jack has done to help-or even save- other people. He jumped off the cliff when she demanded to do it herself. He saved her from being dragged into the ocean depths of Whitecap Bay. He even tried to warn her about the poisoned blade that stabbed her father. She had cut herself with the sword anyway. Jack then rushed to her aid, and even lied to Blackbeard (of all pirates), just to save her. She didn't think she could ever repay him.

Jack grimaced in her direction. "I don't want to be known as a pirate who helps people. Those are the guys who die at the hands of lads like Frederick. I want to be known as ruthless. Feared all throughout the seas. When sailors see the _Pearl_, they'll think 'Captain Jack Sparrow is on that ship. I would kill for a spot on his crew'."

"That is highly unlikely, Jack. Although my father is dead, he will forever be the most frightening pirate." Angelica shrugged her shoulders, showing Jack that she could care less about his wishes.

"Listen, you," Jack said playfully, shoving her onto the sand, almost pushing her down the hill. He stood up the same time she did and strode confidently to her. Angelica pushed Jack back with more force. He lost his footing and slid on the sand. Angelica pinned him down. She blew hair out of her face.

"Jack, do you _really _think that you could win after being beaten a second time? With just being pushed, too." Angelica leaned in close, her long hair brushing against his neck. They both knew very well that Angelica had twice the strength that Jack had and it was easy for her to win in a fight against him. Jack still couldn't believe she won because he lost his balance. Jack rolled his eyes and smirked. Knowing that her hold on him weakened, Jack yanked her around so she was laying in the sand and grass.

"I do think that, love," he smiled mischievously watching her face contort into a look of surprise. Jack took a second to really look at Angelica. She was _gorgeous_. She had tan skin, even darker than Elizabeth's, and although she looked slim, she was stronger than most pirates out there. Her hazelnut eyes glowed in the sun, almost looking translucent. Angelica's long, brown hair was pretty, in a messy, unkempt way. Angelica noticed Jack staring at her. She felt flattered, but also suddenly embarrassed. He was completely oblivious to the sudden flush of her cheeks. He was looking intently at her face, a calm expression on his. To take Jack off guard, Angelica leaned up and quickly planted a kiss on Jack's lips. He backed up, startled. Realizing that she was in a good mood, he wanted to go further.

"Um, excuse me," a timid voice squeaked from the top of the hill. Jack and Angelica both turned to see Frederick standing there, starting to back away. "Um, sorry, if I interrupted, but-" he faced Jack, regaining his posture. "My mother needs your help preparing dinner." Angelica could hear Jack grumble something about there being no privacy anywhere. Jack stomped up the hill, making his way towards Elizabeth's house. Frederick turned his back to Angelica and starting walking behind Jack.

"Wait…come here for a minute," Angelica motioned for Frederick to come back. He looked scared coming this close to Angelica. "Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled and stood up, brushing her hair out of her face. She met Frederick at the top of the hill and sat down. Slowly, Frederick sat on the grass next to Angelica. He started picking at the blades of grass. The tension between them felt awkward. Angelica didn't know how to start a conversation. She'd never seen a child before and she didn't think that she was good with kids. Looking at Frederick, trying to think of something to ask him, he looked at her the exact same moment. He smiled as if he was in love.

"You're pretty," he whispered. He realized what he'd just said and turned an impossible shade of red. Angelica grinned at him. "Sorry," Frederick said even quieter.

"Don't worry about it," Angelica looked at the sun beginning to set. She figured that she would ask a question about his family, just to get the ball rolling. "What was your father like?"

Frederick sighed. "My dad was the _best_. He was really nice and strong. I only saw him once, though. And it was only for a day. But that day was the best day of my life. We went to Tortuga and paraded around the shops and pubs. He bought me this necklace at a small store that was about to close." Frederick showed Angelica a wooden necklace with a shark tooth in the middle. He smiled, rubbing the tooth with his thumb. "That's the only memory I have of him, I guess. When my mom told me that he had died, I never took this off." Frederick paused, his voice cracking a bit. "What were your parents like?" He asked Angelica. Angelica was suddenly shocked. She didn't realize until now that she had very little information regarding her parents. Most of her life was spent in the Spanish convent.

"Well, I never really got to know my mother. When I was born, my father left so he could sail the seas. My mom couldn't raise me on her own. When I was four, she placed me in a convent in Spain. That's pretty much it. I never saw her after that. I will always remember this, however: when I was eleven, the nuns had told me that they received a letter saying that my mother had passed away. She'd caught some horrible disease. And that was it. We'd never really connected anyways, so it didn't impact me too much. I just knew that I would never get out of the convent." Angelica turned to Frederick and saw him staring blankly, thinking about what she had just said.

"Wow. I'm sorry. Who was your dad? I heard you say that he was a pirate. Maybe I know him!" Frederick suddenly got excited and Angelica laughed.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Angelica was making Frederick wait on purpose. He nodded vigorously. "My father was Edward Teach. Blackbeard." Frederick stopped nodding and opened his mouth wide.

"No. No way. I know Blackbeard. And Blackbeard never had the heart to fall in love with a woman, let alone have a child." Frederick waved his hands back and forth.

Angelica leaned in. "Are you sure you know as much as you think you do? Blackbeard wasn't the best father, but he was the only thing I had. When I was in my mid-twenties, I left the convent to search for him. I found him in Tortuga. At first he didn't believe me, but I told him all about my mother and the Spanish convent. He accepted me into his crew and made me his First Mate. After that, it's just been sailing, sailing, and more sailing. I came across Jack Sparrow and we traveled to the Fountain of Youth. My father ended up getting taken by the Fountain. Now that I have no parents, Jack is pretty much the only person I have left to love. Most of the time, he's a bastard anyway. Don't tell him I said that."

Frederick laughed. "I still can't believe that your father was _Blackbeard. _Wow." He seemed wonderstruck. They sat in silence for a minute before Frederick broke the pause. "We should probably go to the house. Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes." He jumped up on the hill and saw Angelica still sitting. He offered a small hand to help her up. She looked up and beamed, accepting his offer.

"You're just a little gentleman aren't you, Frederick?" Angelica asked, ruffling his hair. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for listening." Angelica walked ahead. Frederick was stopped in his tracks, his brain still processing what just happened. "Well, let's go then," Angelica smirked, holding out a hand for Frederick, "we don't want to be late for dinner do we?" Frederick took her hand and walked by her side to the front of the house.

**Well guys…chapter 5! There you go. Happy? Good. ;) I just loved the ending as I was writing it. I ship FrederickxAngelica…..JK. But I still thought it was really cute. :) Please review and leave suggestions, critiques, thoughts, opinions, etc. Don't be shy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Map

**Hallo guys! Sixth chapter…..woo! So, this isn't that interesting, I guess, but it is a key part of the story :) I just wanna say: thank you guys for sticking with me throughout this story –starts crying as if I just won an Oscar- I..I..I just don't know what I would do without you! Enjoy! P.s raise your hand if you ship Frederick/Angelica :P p.p.s I'm going to start updating every week. School is starting and I'm gonna have a crapload of homework :/ Enjoy! **

When Angelica and Frederick entered the house, Elizabeth was placing plates and utensils on the table. She then started putting baskets with fruits, meats, and cheeses around the corner. She laid a turkey in the middle. Angelica was surprised. With how poor Elizabeth seemed, she seemed to have a vast selection of delicacies.

"Wow," Angelica could smell the food, "it looks great." Angelica offered a smile towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth was taken aback with the sudden change of Angelica's mood.

"Thank you," Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ears as she started cleaning the counters. She looked at Frederick, who had a flustered look on his face. "What were you doing out there that made you so happy?" Frederick exchanged a glance with Angelica, who smirked.

"Nothing. I was just really hungry," Frederick tried to hide a laugh, but failed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grinned. "Alright, well why don't you run upstairs? You can send Jack down here and then wash up for dinner if you're so hungry." Elizabeth made shooing motions with her hands while Frederick sprinted down the hall. Angelica chuckle to herself when she saw Frederick bolt upstairs. By just giving him one small kiss, he was acting like the happiest boy in the world. She sat down and turned to Elizabeth. Looking at her now, Angelica realized that she had no reason to be jealous of her. She clearly still missed Will, and she only viewed Jack as a friend. Angelica sighed and looked around the kitchen. It _was _a nice kitchen, with light wood furniture. There was even a fireplace in the corner.

"Do you need any help cleaning?" Angelica wanted to make up for practically choking Elizabeth earlier. She got up and walked over to Elizabeth, who was now scrubbing a stain. Elizabeth looked up and set the cleaning rag down.

"No, I'm good. But thank you. I actually just wanted to wipe down the top of the counters." Elizabeth folded the cloth neatly and let it lay on the wood. She looked around the kitchen, trying to find any more spots or blemishes that would ruin the perfect look.

"Why is Jack upstairs?" Angelica asked, now just remembering that Elizabeth told Frederick to bring Jack down. She could only guess that it was because he wanted to rest. From the frantic way that Elizabeth's eyes were darting around the room, Angelica assumed that she was a neat-freak. Elizabeth stopped when she caught Angelica staring in confusion.

"Oh. When Frederick led him inside, Jack seemed surprised that he had any rum left. He drank the remaining bottles and then asked me for more. When I told him that I was out, he threw a tantrum and stormed upstairs, telling me that he was 'going to crawl in bed and die'." Elizabeth laughed. She tilted her head, observing Angelica. "What's your history with Jack? I'm sorry for asking, but if you don't mind, what have you two been through?"

Angelica sighed. She didn't know where to begin. The truth was, she and Jack had been through thick and thin. "Well, we first met about 15 years ago. I was living in a Spanish convent when Jack stumbled across me. He convinced me to come with him to live a pirate's life. However," Angelica paused, not really looking forward to saying the next part, "after a while, Jack left. He…just left. I had found my father by that time, and he accepted me on his ship and made me his First Mate. I ran into Jack sometime later and we went to the Fountain of Youth. Unfortunately, he dumped me on a deserted island. That's pretty much it." Angelica blew out a shaky breath, trying not to remember all the painful details. "What about you?" She asked Elizabeth, trying to get the subject off of her.

"Jack kidnapped me. That's essentially how we met. I tried killing him at one point, but I went and rescued him. With a few others. He also helped Will survive a fatal stab." Elizabeth kept her story short and sweet. Angelica nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the treasure that we're looking for?" Angelica asked Elizabeth, sitting down. She hoped for as much information as possible. Elizabeth smirked and sat across from Angelica.

"That's exactly why I called Jack in early," Elizabeth saw Angelica's puzzled look and explained. "I knew he'd left plenty of rum on the table. I even added some to the bottles, hoping he would become drunk. When he went upstairs, I was expecting Frederick to bring you in soon after, so I could talk to you about this treasure." Elizabeth pulled out a large piece of parchment and unrolled it. She flipped it around so Angelica could see it.

"How do you have it?" Angelica was happy and slightly pleased now that she had two-thirds of the treasure found.

"Long story," Elizabeth waved that question out of the air, "anyways, I wanted to give you the map. _Only_ you."

"Why couldn't Jack see it? Why do you only want to show me?" Angelica had a lot of questions to ask Elizabeth.

"I know how much of a bastard Jack can be. Don't forget, I've spent three years with him. I know how his mind works." Elizabeth cautioned. She handed the map to Angelica, who studied it.

"Hold on," Angelica said, "the first map that I had looked exactly like this. A few hours later, the geography had changed. Now, the landmarks on this paper are moving." She showed Elizabeth, who widened her eyes.

"That's quite peculiar. I've never seen that happen. I guess I ignored the map when Will gave it to me, and I'm only looking at it now." Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Hm. Maybe the person with the third map knows what's going on. I have a hunch who she might be."

"She? How do you know it's a 'she'?" Angelica questioned. She folded the map and started to put it in her pocket. She looked at Elizabeth, who nodded as if to say _"Take it."_

"I have a feeling. She might be someone I've met before. I'm not sure. You know what? Never mind. Just forget what I said." Elizabeth shook her head, as if getting rid of bad memories. "Remember. No matter what Jack asks, don't show him that map. Just trust me, Angelica." She quickly changed the subject.

Angelica sat in silence. She didn't want to continue the conversation about the map, but she didn't want to just leave Elizabeth in the kitchen on her own. She looked at the plate of fruits and cheeses and immediately felt starved. Elizabeth saw Angelica drooling at the food and laughed. "Please, go ahead and eat. We're just waiting for Jack and Frederick to come downstairs."

"Thank you," Angelica said, relieved. She took a piece of bread out of a basket and started picking at it. The last full meal she had eaten was right before Jack tied her up and put her on a longboat. Ever since, Angelica had to take whatever she could find, regardless of the condition. "When do you expect Jack should come downstairs?" Angelica asked. She wanted to talk to Jack about the second map. She didn't care that Elizabeth told her to keep it a secret. There are no secrets kept from Jack Sparrow. Before Elizabeth could answer, the two women heard thumping on the stairs. They whipped their heads in the direction of the noise and saw Jack stumbling down.

"What were you two talking about and why wasn't I involved?" Jack pointed to Elizabeth. He looked unsteady, obviously still overcoming the side effects of being drunk. Elizabeth and Angelica exchanged glances and smirked.

"Nothing," they said nonchalantly.

**Alright. SO that's that. I know it's short so please don't kill me. For how long I made you wait I know that you guys deserve a longer chapter. Thank you guys for putting up with the wait and still reading it…you don't know how much that means to me. :) So review if you can, and if you want, write some suggestions for the next chapter. I'm kind of stuck right now on ideas, and anything will be totally helpful! On a side note, I'm going to update every Monday. Mondays are normally "blah" for people, so who wouldn't want some excitement in their day by reading fanfiction? Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness

"Right," Jack narrowed his eyes, as if he was accusing the women of crime. "Well, I think I've had my share of lies in the last few weeks, so I'm just going to grab a roll and pretend that you girls are gossiping about all the dreamy captains out there." He plucked a piece of bread from the basket and sat in a chair, resting his feet on the table.

"Where's Frederick?" Elizabeth asked, finally cutting the subject of the map. "I told him to retrieve you and then come back down."

Jack started spooning helpings of food onto his plate. "Hell if I know. I didn't even hear him come up." Angelica watched Jack eat his food like a pig. She was actually considering going against Elizabeth's statement and giving Jack the map anyway. On one hand, he was half of this quest. On the other, he was a lying, sneaky, bastard. Angelica felt stupid for always wanting to give in to Jack. She was a lot tougher than him, but she sure didn't act like it. Jack caught Angelica staring at him. He grimaced and she quickly looked towards the stairs, pretending to be waiting for Frederick.

"I'm sure he'll be down soon," Elizabeth nodded, sitting at her own chair. Angelica saw this as her cue to place herself in a wooden chair. There were two empty seats: one for Frederick, and one-Angelica could only assume-for Will. "In the meantime," Elizabeth motioned to the numerous baskets on the table," please, eat. The food will get cold in a few minutes." As Elizabeth was passing around a bowl of cheese, they all heard clomping coming from the stairs. After a moment, Frederick was standing in the doorway, his face still as flustered as ever. Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Frederick, what's wrong, honey? Are you sick? Dizzy? You look pale." She put her hand on his forehead, only for it to be pushed off.

"No, mother. I'm fine," Frederick smiled like he was in a dream. He stared at Angelica, whose cheeks immediately went crimson. He stumbled over to the seat next to her and sat down in it. He couldn't stop staring at her, and Angelica felt awkward sitting like that in front of Jack. She laughed nervously, anxiously hoping that Jack wouldn't look up from his plate of meat. There was a very long silence at the table. Frederick was too busy admiring the woman next to him, and in turn, she didn't want to say anything, for fear of messing up her words. Jack was engulfed in his food and rum, while Elizabeth sat there quiet and timid, barely touching her dinner.

"When do you plan on returning to the sea?" Elizabeth broke the silence. She was curious about the journey that Jack was taking and wanted to know more. When Jack supposedly didn't hear Elizabeth, Angelica stepped in.

"In a few days. If we're able to, we might leave tomorrow evening. That is, if _he_ doesn't complain," Angelica shoved her thumb towards Jack. His head whipped up and he had a blank look on his face, almost as if she had just insulted him.

"Excuse me, love, but I am most certainly not one to 'complain'" He quoted with his fingers. He groped for his half-empty bottle of rum, looking to down it. Elizabeth reached across the table and snatched it from him.

"I think that's enough rum. I wasn't planning on having to go to Tortuga tomorrow to get a whole new box." Elizabeth scoffed. She closed up the bottle and went to put it away. Jack crossed his arms.

"Now why would you need rum? Frederick is much too young, there's no possible way that certain meals require _that _much-" Jack stopped mid-sentence and grinned maliciously. "Unless….Lizzie, do you drink all this rum?" He smirked, catching Elizabeth in something she never thought anyone would know about. Frederick looked at his mother, wide eyed with curiosity. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"I-You see-Yes," Elizabeth hung her head. She felt ashamed, especially considering that her son had just found out that she was a rum-drinker.

"Now," Jack tapped his chin, mocking Elizabeth. "If I remember correctly, you didn't drink alcohol. Why the sudden change?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered. "Will's death. When I heard about it, I thought…I thought that I couldn't continue. My love was gone. I couldn't kill myself because Frederick needed a good, nurturing, caring mother. I found no solution but to drink." She frowned in disappointment at herself. She poked at her dinner with her fork, embarrassed and ashamed.

The rest of the meal went by very quietly. The very rare small-talk was only for Jack to demand that Elizabeth give him the rum, in which Elizabeth would refuse, and drink it to show her point. After dinner, while Elizabeth was cleaning, Angelica started to converse with her. Now that Jack had gone back upstairs, it was just Angelica, Frederick, and Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"What does it feel like to have loved ones?" Angelica asked. She knew this was such a straightforward question, and might be too soon to ask, but she wanted to know. She hadn't loved in a long time, and no one really showed love to her. Her father didn't count, mainly because he had placed her in a convent when she was small. She never had children and she never had siblings.

"It's a strange feeling," Elizabeth started to explain. "Not the bad strange, but the kind of strange that gives you butterflies in your stomach when you're around these people. It's a natural feeling: you know that they would die for you, do anything for you. It's..different." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Of course, when they're gone, the whole world comes crashing down on you."

Angelica nodded and looked over at Frederick, who was listening intently to their conversation. "I always figured anyone to be in love was the luckiest person there was." Angelica sighed. "I guess not." She felt depressed. This topic had certainly stirred many feelings inside of her. Jack was the only person she thought she loved, and if he didn't work out, she always had Frederick.

Elizabeth sensed that Frederick was going to add his opinion, but she interrupted him before he managed to say anything. "Frederick, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. It's getting late."

"Aw, Mom!" Frederick complained. He pouted in his seat, unwilling to move. Elizabeth gave him a glare that sent him shooting out of the room.

"Children," Elizabeth laughed, "I don't think I was ever like that when I was younger." Angelica smiled slightly and looked down at the ground. She had nothing else to say.

"Well, thank you for dinner…it was wonderful. I think I'm going to go to bed as well." Angelica stood up and waved to Elizabeth. She quickly walked up the carpeted stairs to finally have a word with Jack alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why are you here?" Jack grunted at Angelica, laying on the bed. His boots and jacket were strewn on the floor, and the place already smelled like rum. Although the bed was very larger, Jack was sprawled across it, taking up as much space as possible.

"I need to talk to you," Angelica decided to finally tell him about the map that Elizabeth had given him. She pulled it out of her shirt and unrolled it so Jack could take a look. He slowly sat up, puzzled.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the crumbling piece of paper. He wasn't sure where she had received that, he had been by her side for hours. Except when she was outside alone and he was in this room. He went to grab it, but it was yanked away before he could touch it.

"Elizabeth," Angelica said as if he should know already, "and don't try and steal it. Elizabeth told me not to show you because you would run off on your own."

"She knows me too well, that bloody wench," Jack cursed under his breath. Of course Elizabeth would think that. He had tried to run away from a group numerous times before.

"You won't do that this time, yes?" Angelica asked, cocking an eyebrow. She wasn't asking him, she was telling him that he'd better not do that. Jack had no choice but to agree.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "Why did you make Frederick stay this afternoon once I left?" Jack changed the subject. His mind as thinking about that all day. Why did she want to see the little boy? Did he have even _more _knowledge about the maps?

"I wanted to talk to him. In Tortuga, he seemed scared after I almost choked his mother. I thought I could lighten the mood between us." Angelica shrugged.

"What did you two discuss? Nothing about me?" Jack was wary about what was going on when he wasn't around.

"He told me about Will, and I explained to him about Blackbeard. He was so amazed when I told him who my father was. At first he didn't believe me, but I managed to convince him." Angelica chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny? And why was he all flustered when he came in for dinner?" Jack was still going to press the subject until Angelica told him every detail of what she was doing. He couldn't trust her, even though she has proved to have done nothing wrong in the past.

"Lay off the questions," Angelica groaned. "He was only pale and shocked because he listened so intently with a lot of interest that I couldn't help but give him a small kiss on the cheek for being so nice. He walked me back to the house, holding my hand. It was really sweet. I wish you could be like that sometimes." Angelica laid down the truth. What she was wanting to say for a while now.

"Hold up," Jack held up his hands. "You're saying that just because Frederick was being all romantic and lovesick towards you, means that I should start?"

Angelica was offended that Jack had taken it that way. "No. All I'm saying was that he was kind and sweet. You need a lot of work in those categories, Jack. I have been trying so hard to get close to you. And you don't realize that. You say you love me, but you never show it. The only time you make an effort to be kind to me is when you get something out of it. I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way, but I've been honestly wanting to say that for a long, long time." Angelica wasn't sounding angry. Her voice wasn't raised, it was just stern so she could tell Jack her case without his dozing off.

"Oh," Jack frowned. That's all he had to say. He couldn't think of any other words of consolation for her. He actually felt pity for her when something took him aback. Angelica's tan, slender arms had wrapped around his waist and she had rested her head on his chest. A hug. Jack stood there, bewildered, when his body took over. His own arms enveloped her body, the palms of his hands resting on Angelica's shoulder blades. Angelica spoke softly into Jack's worn shirt.

"I'm sorry for pushing this all on you, Jack. It's just…you're the only one I have left," she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She smelled the permeating rum on his jacket, but for once, she ignored it. She pulled away and saw Jack smiling.

"No worries, love," he brought his head closer to Angelica's lips and she returned the gesture. The connected and a sense of relief flooded through Angelica's body. She did have someone left to love. A warm, rushing feeling was making its way into her nerves. The kiss was different and intense. It was a true kiss, not just one Jack forced because he wanted Angelica happy. No, this was one _he_ had started, and she couldn't be happier.

They parted and Jack led Angelica to the bed. The two sat on the edge, at an awkward distance from each other. Scooting closer, Angelica rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She grinned with pure happiness for the first time in months. Silently, Angelica let a small tear of joy fall onto her lap.

**So guys! Chapter Seven! Sorry I didn't post on a Monday as promised, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon my schedule. **** What did you guys think of the chapter? I thought it would be cute to end with another Jack/Angelica thing. ;) On the other hand, I wanted to continue the chapter more, but I didn't want it to be too long. Anyways, tell me what you think by posting a review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Tell Jack

**Sorry this chapter is late. :/ Like, I feel really guilty. But thanks for sticking with me. EEsh. Oh well. Here it is. I've just been so busy with school and cross country and karate and all that fun crap. I hope you guys enjoy! **

When Jack woke up, he felt the space next to him empty. Without lifting his head, he shifted so he could see the mattress better. Angelica was gone, but there was still a slight dent where she slept, indicating that she had left not too long ago. Checking the wooden floor, Jack noticed that Angelica's boots were laying on their side, meaning that she hadn't left the house.

Reluctantly, Jack stood up. He wobbled and almost toppled to the floor. "Oh, bugger," he rubbed his head, "how much rum have I been drinking?" Stumbling, he finally made his way to the door and turned the handle. He stuck his head out the door frame and listened for sound. There was nothing but the slight creaking of the floor downstairs and a small breeze blowing through the windows. Jack stepped onto the carpet adorning the hall and quietly made his way downstairs. Before he reached the bottom, he could hear a conversation between Elizabeth and Angelica. Craning his neck so he could hear more, the talking was barely audible.

"No idea? None at all?" Jack heard the unmistakable accent of Angelica.

"No. Sorry," And there was the sweet, but strong voice of Elizabeth. "Like Barbossa already explained, the holders of the map have no idea where the others are."

"Damn it," Angelica hissed. Jack assumed that Frederick was still sleeping, otherwise Angelica wouldn't have said that.

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "never saw you as the type to curse."

"I have my limits," Angelica replied. Jack could hear a grin on her face. "One more time: you don't know _anything?_" She was getting real impatient. Not with Elizabeth; she just wanted this whole fiasco to be over. However, once it was, Jack would probably desert her and she would have nowhere to go, no shoulders to cry on. She doubted the convent would accept her, especially after she suddenly left.

"No," Elizabeth sighed, "although, I have a slight clue. I'm not 100% positive this is right, but I might have a hint as to where you need to go next." Before Angelica could say anything, Jack stepped down into the kitchen.

"Well, let's hear it, love," he sat down in a chair at the head of the table, picking up a breakfast pastry. He took a bite, crumbs falling everywhere. He carelessly brushed them to the floor.

"Jack!" Elizabeth jumped, startled. "How much did you hear?" She almost dropped the plate she was holding. Placing a hand to her chest, she set the dish down. Her eyes wide, Elizabeth leaned against the counter.

"Not much, I guess. Just how you know about the third map." Jack said nonchalantly. He set his feet on the table, letting the dishes bang and clatter together.

"I said I might," Elizabeth walked over and shoved Jack's feet to the floor, wiping the dirt and grime off the table cloth. "I never said I did. Besides, I trust Angelica more than I have ever trusted you." She motioned over to Angelica, who hung her head, trying to hide a smirk.

"You just met her. She tried to strangle you, and yet, you still think I'm a dirty, cheating, lousy pirate don't you?" Jack walked over to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear.

"Yes," her answer was short and sweet. Jack stepped back, frowning.

"Alright, love. Your loss," Jack tipped his hat and walked back upstairs, forgetting that he hadn't eaten anything; his trip downstairs useless. Angelica and Elizabeth exchanged glances and giggled to each other.

"You never answered my question from yesterday," Angelica turned to Elizabeth, staring her down, "what has Jack done to steal your trust?"

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing, a sad expression coating her face. "Well, like he did to you, he'll run off in an instant. He's only helped people once or twice, but that was only to save himself. I remember when the Kraken was after him. Davy Jones had sent it, hoping to put Jack in the Locker. His plan was to drag us and his ship into that forbidden land so he wouldn't have to go alone. I tricked him though…..I pretended to love him only so I could trap him among his own ship," Elizabeth's face was grim and dark. She closed her eyes and breathed. "It seems like such a long time ago, but you'd hardly believe it."

"Listen, sweetie, I've had my share of Jack, too. And I knew him a lot longer than you have. Trust me." Angelica looked down, unsure of what to say and how to continue to conversation.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Angelica, Jack, Elizabeth, and Frederick were all standing on the edge of the dock in Tortuga, parallel to Jack's longboat. Jack had suggested that he and Angelica leave as soon as possible so they could spend as much time needed to find the third map. They had packed what little belongings they had and Elizabeth had given them food and water for a week, certain that they would find land by then. Frederick had almost burst into tears when Angelica told him she was leaving. And he was even sniffling now.

"It's been a pleasure, love," Jack told Elizabeth sarcastically. "Let's do this again." He winked at her, causing her to blush. Jack was eager to leave, so he hopped right into the boat and kept himself busy, organizing the packages and food. He looked up and waved to Frederick. "G'bye, lad."

"Bye, Jack!" Frederick was smiling as he swung his arm back and forth. Not out of happiness that Jack was leaving, but out of happiness that he had met this amazing pirate. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Angelica smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around her in a forceful hug and she returned the favor. When he let go, he looked her in the eyes. "Your father was truly Blackbeard. Right?" Frederick wanted to make sure, so he could tell his friends about his friend.

"Yes, Frederick. Here's proof." Angelica unclipped her sheath and pulled out a long, sleek feather. She placed it in Frederick's awaiting hands. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"A real live feather from Blackbeard's real live hat?! Thank you so much!" He clutched the feather, careful not to crumple it.

"You are very welcome," Angelica smiled. She pulled Frederick in for one last hug and she stood up, facing Elizabeth. "You know I'm sorry for trying to kill you," Angelica smirked.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Reflexes, I know. I was a pirate too." Elizabeth smiled back. The two women stood in an awkward silence before deciding to break it. "I'm expecting you to visit again," Elizabeth requested, hugging Angelica tightly.

"You have my word," Angelica squeezed back. They broke the hug and Elizabeth leaned in to whisper something to Angelica.

"I do know where the third map is. Sort of. Show this to Jack, but I want you to look at it first," Elizabeth placed a small note in Angelica's hand and curled her fingers, concealing the letter before Jack could see.

"Thanks," Angelica genuinely meant it. "Now, I have to get going. I'll see you soon!" She waved to Elizabeth and Frederick as she climbed into the longboat. Jack grunted as he removed the rope that tied the boat to the dock.

"About time," he said, starting to row. Neither he nor Angelica wanted to look back at Elizabeth, for fear of getting emotional. "What did Elizabeth give you?" He asked in regards to the letter. Angelica sighed, thinking that she probably should have guessed that Jack would see that. She opened her palm and uncurled the piece of paper. She studied the message in confusion. Elizabeth knew that she would be puzzled, that's why she wanted Angelica to show Jack.

"I'm not sure what this means…" she handed the note to Jack, who furrowed his brows. Then in realization, he sat up straight. On the note was a simple phrase, but that meant all the difference to Jack.

_Nine pirate lords bound her_

_We were the ones who found her _

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! :D Massive cliffhanger because I'm mean like that. If you think you know who the letter is talking about, either leave a comment or PM me. The first three person to get it right will get a prize. I think like a request for an idea for a story or a chapter in this story. Unless you don't want to guess which is completely cool with me. :P I hope you liked Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 9: Calypso's Confession

The boat ride was very long. Jack and Angelica were floating in the middle of nowhere for days, not knowing where to go. Eventually, Jack had enough sense to use his compass, but he had to give it to Angelica to try because his wants were different. Thankfully, they didn't run out of supplies and they had a good amount left, perfect for the journey back. Halfway along the trip, they began to grow tired of each other. This resulted to them not talking and avoiding each other as much as possible. However, it was extremely hard, considering they were on a seven-foot long boat. Eventually, Angelica couldn't stand the silence; not knowing what Jack was thinking was killing her.

"How much longer until we arrive? Do you really know where you're going? You do realize that we're almost out of food. What if this mysterious person isn't where they used to be?" Angelica blurted out a flurry of questions. She wasn't one to keep her mouth shut. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Enough questions. I don't know how long. Yes, I know what I'm doing. No, we have plenty more supplies. She will be there. I know it," Jack threw his head back and looked up at the night sky. The stars were floating amiss in the black background, dotting the sky like salt. Angelica backed up in surprise.

"'She'?" Angelica grimaced, "This person is another 'she'?" She made air quotes with her fingers, showing her displeasure.

"What's wrong with that?" Jack seemed offended, but then again, you could never tell with him.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you sauntering into the house of yet another woman," Angelica grunted, feeling protective of him. "Just like you did Elizabeth."

"Please," Jack pushed the idea aside, "you loved Elizabeth once you got to know her. Besides, what this woman and I had was a slight…above friendship relationship. It didn't get too bad. And she's not for me, anyways." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"What? She's too modest, mature, and smart for you?" Angelica smirked.

"No," Jack said quietly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "And you have no right to question the women I meet. For all you know, they could be doing the same about you." Before Angelica could answer, Jack saw a small light in the distance, accompanied by a large community full of beat-down shacks. "Well, looks like we're here."

Jack rowed the boat to the sand and buried it underneath, making sure it wouldn't swim away. He helped Angelica out of the longboat. Before they left, she grabbed two swords, a knife, and a pistol. Just for safety purposes. Hiding all of these weapons, she followed Jack onto the cool and windy beach. Once they had climbed a small dune, they came across a large swamp, swallowing what appeared to be a neighborhood of huts. The biggest one was in the center, which produced the most light. Jack pointed to it and strode confidently to the door. Climbing onto the rickety, wooden bridges that connected the houses, Angelica heard the eerie sound of wind passing through the trees. She held onto the handle of her pistol. Jack continued walking until he reached the door of the hut. It was open slightly, so he knocked, trying to keep it from opening up.

"Hello?" He asked, searching around through an opening. A strong gust of wind blew into the door, smashing it open. A chill ran throughout the air, making Angelica shiver. Jack peered inside the house, looking for any signs of life. The only sound that could be heard was the wind chimes clanging together and a liquid brewing inside.

"Come in," a deep voice whispered. It sent an icy feeling up Angelica's spine, and she began to have her doubts about this place. Jack slowly advanced into the house, quietly stepping on the broken wood. A shadowy figure caught his eye and he turned his vision to the right. Angelica did the same, however, they saw nothing. Jack was about to complain when he heard a sickeningly familiar voice in his left ear. "What do you want….Jack Sparrow?"

Jack screamed and crashed into a nearby table, sending various bottles of liquid flying everywhere. Angelica almost had a heart attack and she was so startled she didn't pull out a weapon. When she calmed down, she kept a firm grip on her knife. Angelica looked towards the woman and saw that she was small and slim, with multiple ornaments and gadgets adorning her body. She had paint marks dotted along her face and Angelica guessed she was part of a pirate tribe or something.

Jack finally stood up and balanced, glancing fearfully at the woman. Although he had recognized her voice, with the unique accent, he was now positive of who this person was.

"Hello, Tia Dalma," Jack smiled his usual, cunning grin. He walked over to her and inspected her. "It's been a while since I've seen you in this form." Tia Dalma smiled in pleasure.

"Yes. Calypso made a promise to never unleash her fury again," she began picking up all the glass that Jack had thrown off the table, "I do admit that it is hard time to time."

"Who is Calypso?" Angelica butted into the conversation. Both Jack and Tia Dalma must have forgotten she was there because they seemed to appear startled when she spoke.

"Excuse me?" Tia Dalma was taken aback. She had never come across someone who didn't know who her alias was. Jack stepped in.

"Leave the talking to me. For now," he instructed Angelica, pushing her back. To Tia Dalma he said, "Forget about her. She grew up in Spain. She's not the fullest rum bottle in the package if you know what I mean." Angelica crossed her arms and huffed, however, she didn't speak.

"Yes, I see," Tia Dalma glanced over at Angelica showing mock empathy. Turning to Jack, she stopped all sound coming from her house and shut the door with a simple flick of the wrist. "Why are you here? What is it you seek in my humble shack?" She edged closer to Jack, which made him very uncomfortable, especially with Angelica watching their every move.

"Treasure. I was told that you had the third map." Jack simply said. Tia Dalma backed up and sat in a throne-like piece of furniture.

"Oh," she whispered, almost as if she was not expecting that answer. "Let's not jump right into things, Sparrow. We should catch up. How have you been since you released me?" Tia Dalma pet a lizard that had perched itself on her chair.

"I sailed to the Fountain of Youth. Saved a couple lives," Jack grinned like he was proud of it, "what have you been doing?" He wanted to be nice, but Jack also wanted to just get the map and leave.

"Magic. Voodoo. Destroying those who have angered me in the past," Tia Dalma cackled. "Who knew that being able to unleash your fury would be so….entertaining?" Jack fake-smiled. He didn't want to anger her. "Now tell me more about this treasure," Tia Dalma demanded. Jack found it a bit odd that she had a map and had no idea what he was talking about, but he decided to roll with it.

"There's three maps," Jack began. He realized at this moment that he had practically no information about the treasure. Angelica knew it all. "You need all three. It's mysterious and only the most worthy pirates get to hear about it," Jack nodded, confirming his own story.

"I see. Now, who had the maps?" Tia Dalma scratched her head. Jack was puzzled that Tia Dalma was acting like this. He looked at his boots and shuffled them on the ground.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you, love," Jack said.

"I'm sure it is," Tia Dalma urged. Her smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed. Jack still pushed back, knowing how one holder of the map was forbidden to know anything about the others.

"I don't _want _to tell you."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Do it."

"Nope."

"Yes, Jack."

"Sorry."

"_YES!"_ Tia Dalma's voice had changed tone. It was now angry and upset, with a very low pitch. She slammed her hand on the chair's arm and Jack held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Barbossa had the first one, and Elizabeth Swann had the second." Jack finally gave in. Tia Dalma relaxed.

"Ah, Elizabeth. She was such a sweet, nice girl. But Barbossa," she shuddered, "I can't imagine him of all people." Tia Dalma shook her head, trying to get rid of bad memories. Jack wanted to speed things up.

"Yes, well," Jack was getting irritated, "you've avoided my question long enough. Give me the third map." Tia Dalma placed a hand on her chest and seemed shocked that Jack would tell her that.

"Oh, I don't have the map, Jack," she smiled. Tia Dalma extended a long, bony finger towards Angelica- who Jack had forgotten was even there- and smirked. "But _she _knows where it is."

**Yayyyy! 9****th**** chapter done! Thank you guys for reading this and I really hoped you liked it. You're lucky that I'm updating two days in a row. :P but honestly, it's not going to be a normal thing. Sorry. :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. So 10****th**** chapter. It's pretty much been a month since the last update and I'm soweyeyysyey. I was really busy with school and cross country and virtual school and stuff. And I just want to shoot myself because you guys deserve a MUCH longer chapter…..I'll give it to you next time, don't worry. **

"Excuse me?" Angelica's eyes widened and she froze in place. She wasn't sure if she'd heard Tia Dalma correctly. Jack whipped around to face Angelica, scowling in his chair.

"Yes, _you_," Tia Dalma rolled her eyes. "Why else would I be staring in your direction?" Angelica was still taken aback.

"But…..what makes you think I know where the third map is? Wouldn't we have found it already?" She asked. Jack continued to glare daggers at her. She furrowed her brow and spoke to him. "Stop looking at me like that. I had no idea, okay?" Tia Dalma sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Of course you wouldn't have the map. You've forgotten that place even exists," Tia Dalma was treating Angelica like a child, telling her things that should be obvious, but weren't.

"What place? What's going on?" Angelica questioned. She stood up and walked over to Tia Dalma, who rested back in her throne-like chair.

"Where did you spend most of your life, sweetie? Where did your father abandon you as a little girl?" Tia Dalma stared directly into Angelica's eyes. When she looked back, Angelica could see nothing but black emptiness. She was at a loss for words.

"Th-th-the convent. But why would it b-" Angelica stopped speaking, a look of horror on her face. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Eyes glassing over, she stared into space, unaware of her surroundings. Jack leaped from his chair and started shaking her shoulder.

"Angelica? Angelica!" He cried. He knew she wasn't dead, but he had no idea what had just happened. "What did you do to her?" Jack scoffed at Tia Dalma. She waved the question aside.

"Please. She's not harmed. She's just remembering something from her past. I've seen this happen hundreds of times." Tia Dalma got up and walked around her hut, organizing bottles and potions while waiting patiently for Angelica to get out of her trance.

"I remember now," Angelica said quietly to herself. Realizing other people were with her, she spoke louder. "I remember now. Jack, we have to go to Spain!" She pleaded. It almost sounded like she was dying and Spain was the only place that could help her. Jack stepped back when she reached to grab his shirt. Tia Dalma grinned evilly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked Angelica. Shaking her head, Angelica took a seat. Jack stayed in his spot, confused at what had just taken place.

"What was wrong with you?" He asked Angelica. He grimaced as if dealing with dead rodents. Angelica smirked.

"What Tia Dalma said…I remember now," she paused, debating whether or not to explain this to him now, with Tia Dalma within earshot. "When I was six years old, I had just learned how to pray to God. So every night, I would kneel by my bed and pray that I would find some clues as to how to find my parents again. Even my mother, who passed away years before. Anyways, after I had gotten into bed and closed my eyes, I heard a rustling sound coming from the window. I checked and it was a piece of paper with strange markings on it. I had no idea what it was, until today." Angelica finished. She blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of any harsh memories.

"What did you do with it?" Jack demanded.

"I don't really remember," Angelica said, "I think I hid it in my room, but I don't know where." Tia Dalma stepped in and interrupted.

"Then go get it," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Angelica asked, not really hearing what Tia Dalma had said.

"Go get it," Tia Dalma said a little more forcefully. "I can't help you anymore. It's up to you to go and find it yourself." With that being said, she snapped her fingers and was instantly wrapped in a blanket of black smoke. Angelica frowned as Jack waved his arms around, trying to conjure Tia Dalma back up again. He finally stopped and crossed his arms, glaring at Angelica.

"What was that about?" He asked. He was ticked off because Angelica had decided not to tell him about something this important.

"I'm sorry," Angelica's voice was monotone, like she was thinking about something else. "I honestly had no idea. She just wired something in my brain to let me remember. But like she said, we need to get it. If my sisters haven't found it yet…" she faltered, feeling depressed when she thought about her old convent.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," She quickly answered. Walking to the door, she rubbed her temples. "We should probably go." Without waiting for Jack to say anything, she hurried out into the frigid air, wrapping her arms around her.

By the time Jack came out, Angelica was leaning against the wall of the hut, pushing her hair away from her face. She looked troubled by the way she was moving. Angelica saw Jack, and in the faint light, Jack noticed tears running down her cheeks. She looked up and rushed into his arms. Angelica quickly let go and jumped away like she was a weak, wounded animal.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered, "I'm just in a really bad place right now. With my father dead, almost going insane, not having good living conditions…..I'm just really afraid. What if the map isn't in my old room? What if somebody took it? What's going to happen then?" Jack shook his head.

"I don't know, love," Jack sighed, almost like he actually cared. "All we can do is have faith that you hid it well. Now, we need to get going." He grabbed Angelica's hand and led her to their boat. Once they were sitting inside, Jack grabbed the oars and started rowing away to Spain.

**Blehhbhbhbhb such a short chapter…I'm sorry. :( But anYWAYS WHO HAS HEARD THE LATEST NEWS FOR POTC5? Javier Bardem (Penelope Cruz's husband) is set to play the villain, so ANGELICA MIGHT MAKE A RETURNNNNNNN! But I'm also pissed off because Angelica would be the wife of the villain and I don't want that. When I read it I cried from happiness and sadness. I literally was like "No, you can't do that! Angelica is supposed to be with Jack. NONONONONONONONONO!" So yeah. New update gonna come soon….**


End file.
